Minecraft vs. Roblox
Minecraft vs. Roblox is a video where a Roblox Guest challenges Steve to see what game is better. It goes out of the normal tradition of ExplodingTNT videos and instead of going from skit to skit, it introduces a topic and compares the games. Plot It is a peaceful, sunny day on the server, when Steve and a Roblox Guest run into each other. After Steve politely asks the Guest who he is and says "I've never seen you!" he explains that he is a Roblox Guest and that he has never played Minecraft beforehand. Steve then replies with "Wait.. did you say... 'Roblox'?" The guest then says that Minecraft is weird and asks why his head is cubic. Steve, offended, says "Take that back. Minecraft is not weird. Roblox is weird." The two then get into a fight about which game is better and even pull out diamond swords when ExplodingTNT runs up to them and tells them to relax. He then tells them "Instead of fighting, let's compare the games!" After Steve and the Guest put their swords away ExplodingTNT continues, saying "Both games are great! It'll be super fun!" The Guest and Steve stare at each other, then the video begins. Comparisons Skins In the Roblox portion, the Guest states that "Roblox skins are REALISTIC. They're super HD." The camera zooms in on his face as he says "No pixels". Then, the camera zooms in on his pants as he tells you to look at them and that they are beautiful. Afterwords, he then says that Minecraft is ugly and asks "Is this 1992?", cutting to him saying that Minecraft skins are unrealistic. In Minecraft, a naked, very realistic skinned, muscular person walks by, presumably Steve, (with a censored bar over his groin) and replies "What's unrealistic?" Parties In the Roblox part, the Guest says that "In Roblox we party hard" as he dances in a club with other players. He then exclaims "EVERYONE has fun! We even have a DJ. Minecraft has no DJ". Jumping around the other way, he says "We ain't got no worries. It's all fun here!" before getting randomly killed by another player. In the Minecraft part, Steve, at a club along with many other players, says "Minecraft parties are better. WE ALL HAVE FUN! No random dying" The camera then cuts to Purple Shep exclaiming "Yo yo yo! This fruit punch is making me gassy." He then unleashes a horrible fart that blows up the club and kills everyone inside. Weapons In the Roblox part, ExplodingTNT is seen playing Phantom Forces, a Roblox FPS game. He exclaims that he loves the game, that there are "So many weapons!" and that there will be "No more accidental suicides!". In the game, he pulls out a grenade, and it explodes in his hand, killing him. However, ExplodingTNT does not realize that he committed accidental suicide again. In the Minecraft part, ExplodingTNT is seen crying as he pulls out a sword, a bow, and an axe. He says that "Roblox wins this one..." and that Minecraft weapons are "boring" and that they have "nothing special". Notch comes by, and says "What's wrong, TNT?" ExplodingTNT tells him that the Minecraft weapons are so boring, and that Roblox has gun games while Minecraft has a bow. Notch tells him not to worry, saying that Minecraft is improving and that he can add new weapons. TNT says "Really?". Notch says yes, but snipes ExplodingTNT and yells that the weapons will only be for him. He then runs away. PVP Fight Steve and the Guest are seen in a Minecraft boxing arena, and Steve says that they will have a pvp fight to end it off, and the winner has the better game. Steve then asks the Guest (Who he refers to as "noob") if he is ready. They both pull out diamond swords and start to fight. Then Purple Shep walks in and says that the arena smells like crying onions, and that crying onions make him gassy. He turns around and farts, killing Steve and the Guest. Purple Shep turns back around and says, "What? What have I done?" After a brief moment of silence, Notch appears and congratulates Purple Shep, telling him he won. Purple Shep asks what he won, and Notch then says that he doesn't know what he won. Notch then threw a glass of fruit punch in the ground to be Purple Shep's prize. After Purple Shep stares at it for a moment, he farts again, blowing up the arena and killing everyone inside. Then a black screen is shown with the words:"Purple Shep wins.", thus ending the video. Category:Videos